The Demon from Heaven
by AngelicGunner
Summary: Sam and Dean are on their typical day of tracking down a demon from a small town.
1. Chapter 1

"Sammy. Sam wake up!" shouted Dean as he shook his brother awake. Sam opened his eyes and grunted. "I'm up… Now let me sleep."

Dean pulled off Sam's covers and grabbed the cup of cold water by the bed, pouring the water in a thin stream on Sam's head.

Sam sat up quickly, pushing Dean away and getting up. "Don't do that EVER again, got it?" said Sam in a pissed off tone. "Well sorry for wanting to check out this new case.." said Dean then he pulled out an orange folder from his duffle bag and handing it to Sam.

Sam took the folder and opened it, scanning the contents inside. "This guy looks like he had a bad shaving day…" said Sam as he examined the pictures.

"It's not like any demon we've dealt with before Sammy. We're going out blind…" said Dean as he grabbed his leather coat, putting it on over his shoulders.

"Why don't we let Cas handle this one then?" asked Sam. "…Too risky." said Dean.

Sam handed the folder back to Dean then grabbed his jeans on the floor, sliding then on then putting on his hiker shoes. "Lead the way then." said Sam as he gestured to the door.

Dean just shook his head slightly and opened the door, walking out. Sam followed him to his black car then got in the passenger seat. Dean set his duffle bag in the back of the trunk then climbed into the drivers seat. "Baby I missed you.." said Dean as he gripped the wheel.

"Can we get going or are you going to marry this car?" asked Sam in a bored tone. "Fine, fine…" agreed Dean then he started up the engine and put the car into reverse, backing out.

Dean shifted his car into drive then drove out onto the highway. "So we're going to where exactly?" asked Sam. "A small town called Little Creek just ten minutes from here." said Dean as he focused on the road.

After ten minutes of complete silence, they arrived in the small town. People were walking along the streets and the town was crowded in one particular area.

There was banners everywhere that signified a town fair was being held today.

"Should we go check it out?" asked Sam. "Sure.." said Dean as he parked where the other cars were parked for the street fair. There was a small ferris wheel and many tents with red stripes all along a long isle.

Dean and Sam got out and looked around. "Let's start then..." said Dean and they separated, walking through the crowds.


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-family:Mongolian Baiti"Dean's day/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family:Mongolian Baiti" /spanDean went straight for the mini doughnuts, buying a baker's dozen then sitting down at the table. From the corner of Dean's eye, he saw a blonde girl with a tight ponytail wearing white jeans and a white tank top./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"Dean immediately fixed his hair and walked over. He said in a casual tone "Hey there-"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;""Not interested, go away." said the girl. Dean looked at her then sat down beside her. She pretended not to see Dean as she pulled out her phone and drew her attention to it./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;""My name's Dean… And you are?" he asked the girl, obviously not leaving anytime soon./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;""Look, Dean.. You seem like a nice guy and all but I have other matters to attend to besides flirting." She said as nicely as she could./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"Dean looked at her with a serious face. "Please, will you go on a date with me?" he asked, almost begging her to go with him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"She sighed then looked up at him. "Fine and my name's Heather." She said then Dean gave her a satisfying smile./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"'Damn I'm good!' Dean thought./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;""A poster said there'd be fireworks in three hours…" said Heather then she added after a brief pause. "We can go to that…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;""Okay… That works." Said Dean with a grin./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"Heather stood up and walked into the crowds, hoping to explore more. As Dean looked away, Heather's eyes changed to a pitch black and she looked away. She hated how she looked or what she even was because at one time… She was a Nephilim./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"Dean immediately walked the other way. Hoping to find Sam. He looked at his watch and realized he wasted almost forty five minutes with Heather./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"He munched on mini doughnuts as he thought himself the luckiest guy in the world. After all, he didn't know he was going out with a demon./p 


End file.
